


USB Drive

by holmes221b



Series: I'm not a weapon specialist [1]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Drabble, Gen, No Plot, Reaper!Bones, word portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: Humans are the only species on earth capable of communicating thru time.





	USB Drive

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble written in response to a request by an anon on tumblr to my reaper!bones rp blog, [notaweaponspecialist](http://notaweaponspecialist.tumblr.com)

Leonard absently thumbed a small piece of plastic and metal as he glanced out the window of his dorm.

The small device was useless now, far surpassed by technology in terms of decades.

Leonard kept it, even though he could no longer access the information stored on it. (He’d long ago transferred the data to a modern form of data storage, so the information itself wasn’t lost.)

The device had been a gift from his twin sister on his–-their–-first birthday after the mess at Olduvai.

On it was a single file, a picture of the two of them as children playing at being scientists like their parents. It had been a message from his sister, a reminder that he was more than the marine.


End file.
